


Hide and Seek

by Infinitefleurs



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: (loudly taps mic) HEWWO IS THE PALADINS FANBASE STILL ACTIVE, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Burn, i love this pairing they're so niche but i'd die for them, uhhh i think those are the right tags anyways i'll add more to these as i go along but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Their relationship was nothing more than a little game of hide and seek, Skye supposes. Nothing more, nothing less. She never would've thought that a pair of steely blue eyes would do her in so quickly.





	Hide and Seek

_ “Quadra Kill!” _

Skye laughs as the announcer’s voice booms across the arena. A perfectly placed time bomb right at the center of the control point easily wipes off most of the enemy team and she leaves without a trace and mostly unscathed. Victory was certain now, and she can already see herself on the big screen after the match. Another top play for the books didn’t hurt at all. She hides herself to reload, as well as wait for the cool invigoration of regeneration. She’s about to dash back to the point to rejoin her teammates when —

_ “Enemy Quadra Kill!” _

Right. She had forgotten about the only person that hadn’t been wiped out with the bomb. And to make things worse, it was the last person she wanted to deal with.  _ Of course,  _ it just had to be Mister Hand of Justice himself.  She huffs in annoyance, out of all the people that could have stolen her limelight. Well, their teams were neck and neck for the win. As much as she wasn’t one for confrontations, why not at least  _ try  _ to get rid of him before the cavalry arrived? 

For a few quiet moments, they were at a standstill. Neither of them had decided to make the first move yet, so Skye tries for a little banter. She steps forward, just before the central control point. “You...are extremely difficult to get rid of,” she starts, tone joking. She almost laughs when the other man merely rolls his eyes in response.

“As are you,” Lex replies, making sure the chambers of his magnums were filled. “But it is no matter, this is mere child’s play.” 

“We’ll see. Game on.” Skye laughs and throws down a smoke bomb, disappearing without a trace. She’s quick to move, approaching the lawman undetected, but she soon reappears when she fires a few bolts at him.

As luck wills it, Lex turns at just the right moment. He manages to dodge most of the bolts, but one gets past him and grazes his arm. The toxins laced in it makes him hiss in pain, but he’s quick to recover and fires a few shots in retaliation. He makes a dash for the point, his movements poised and almost graceful.

Skye makes sure not to get hit by his shots; a few—  well,  _ multiple  _ experiences could confirm that whatever kind of ammo he’s using, it absolutely  _ stings _ . Regardless, she’s quick to return to the point to stop him. She’d wonder why no one seems to be coming to the point yet if she wasn’t so worried about being shot down. They continue back and forth, the area being illuminated with flashes of blue and purple. She eventually realizes that they’ve moved away from the point. Not that she minded. She could use a little sparring.  _ Deadly  _ sparring.

It’s too late when she realizes she must’ve made a misstep, because now the Hand of Justice had her cornered against a wall. She supposes she can accept defeat  _ just  _ this once. A mistake was a mistake. She was about to make some snide remark about there was something quite unfair with this little duel but then— dear god,  _ his eyes.  _ They were this absolutely stunning shade of royal blue. Fitting, she supposes. At least it didn’t clash with his uniform. But had they always been that striking? For the first time ever—or at least Skye says so—she had nothing to say. No witty comment. She could only sputter, and she doesn’t even notice the gun aimed at her forehead.

“As I’ve said, mere child’s play.”

It’s the last thing Skye hears before everything turns black.

 

* * *

 

Suffice to say, Skye’s team had faced defeat that day. And to add insult to injury, she’s been robbed of her few moments in the limelight. What should’ve been a replay of her dropping a bomb and clearing out the point, it’s that grouch of a policeman straight up vaporizing her team. Glancing up briefly, she could see the blues of his eyes again. The screen didn’t do them nearly enough justice—pun intended. Wait. What was she even thinking about? Why was she—

“Hey, Skye.” Evie walks up to her, breaking her original train of thought. Skye wasn’t sure if she was thankful for that or not. She gives a little hum in acknowledgement and Evie continues. “Don’t think I’ve seen you this miffed before,” she laughs, gently patting her on the back. “You’re redder than a tomato! We’ll get them some other time, alright? Hey, we can even mess with Lex if it’ll make you feel better.”

Skye wasn’t even aware that the red on her cheeks had gone up to her ears. She does her best to convince herself it was just from anger, though. But for the first time after their defeat, she gives a smile. “I think I’ll pass for now. You and Maeve have fun, though.”

“You know we always do! But if you insist.” Evie gives her a little thumbs up before running off to join Maeve. Not even a few minutes pass before she can hear the lawman telling them off with an exasperated tone. Skye laughs at that. Somehow she’s already feeling better, but then she’s approached by the man in question. She looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Come to gloat?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Lex shrugs, holding out his hand. “That was a good game.”

“For you, I suppose. Not only did you win, but you also have the highlight,” Skye replies, but her tone is light and jovial. Nevertheless, she goes and takes his hand and— it was rather warm. Anyways. She shakes it firmly, giving him one of her signature smiles. “I’ll get you next time.” She realizes the slight error in her words; they could very well be teammates next time. “Well, next time we’re on opposite teams, anyways.”

The corner of Lex’s mouth turns up in the slightest in the tiniest of smiles. He almost looks  _ amused.  _ “I’d like to see you try. Anyways, your...ahem, friends, insisted I go and talk to you. They say you were rather unhappy with the turn of events.” He says this with a straight face, but it wasn’t hard to hear the smile in his voice.

Skye  _ almost  _ starts burning up again. It’s her turn to sigh in exasperation. “Did they really? Well, you really didn’t have to.”

“They said they’d leave me alone if I did.”

Skye laughs again. She didn’t really expect any less from the tricksters she calls her friends. She wasn’t sure if she should thank them or tell them off for even thinking of telling the man something like that. Regardless, it’s only when Lex pulls his hand away that she realizes she was even still holding onto it. That alone turns her cheeks pink. 

Skye’s quick to wave him off after a few moments of silence. “Well, I should be off… who knows what kind of trouble those girls could be up to.” It’s a truth, more or less. More often than not, Skye had to be the voice of reason, or at the very least Maeve and Evie’s impulse control. She walks past the man in search for her friends, but not without making a quick glance over her shoulder. Her bright, amethyst eyes meet with his steely blue ones. He seems to give her one last wave before joining his team for that match. She waves back.

The Twilight Assassin wasn’t sure whether to smile or sigh to herself. What has she gotten herself into now?


End file.
